


Les Chats Noirs

by miraculous_lovesquare



Series: 1k fic giveaway [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, chat being cute, copious cats, im pretty sure i said kitten about 100000 times, no sin tho, pet adoption event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_lovesquare/pseuds/miraculous_lovesquare
Summary: Chat Noir gets invited to a cat adoption event. Marinette decides to tag along.After all, she loves a certain black kitty.





	Les Chats Noirs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danielslilangel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=danielslilangel).



Marinette smiled as she watched her partner play with a small black kitten. Chat Noir had been easily convinced to volunteer at the local shelter’s adoption event for black animals. Marinette asked to join in, so they had traveled together to the pet store that was hosting.

When they had been introduced to the adoptable pets, Chat had proudly proclaimed all the cats to be his “mini-me”s. Much to the staff’s delight, most of the little kittens seemed to think Chat’s tail was a toy. Marinette played with some other cats as people started to check out the animals.

"We're glad you could be here, Chat Noir. You seem to be attracting guests." There were a few people taking pictures on their phones of the infamous superhero playing with the pets. Chat was oblivious to the attention for once, swishing his tail around for a tiny kitten behind his back.

"These animals are citizens of Paris too, I'm just doing my job." He flicked his tail just as the kitten was about to grab it. Picking up a teaser, he led the cat in front of him. Marinette watched as he swung the toy around, the little black fluff ball following the clump of feathers. Chat was grinning, not the flirty smirk he used around ladybug, but a wide toothy smile of pure joy. Marinette wished she could see him smile like that more often, it radiated delight.

"Enjoying yourself, chaton?" She asked, playing with her own cat. Chat looked up, still beaming. His kitten was very active, skittering back and forth as he moved the toy.

"Why, of course, princess. We both know that cats are the _fur_ -iendliest and most _purr_ -ecious type of animal." He winked before turning his eyes back to the kitty in front of him, who had finally latched onto the feathers with its small claws. He tugged it out gently, and continued swinging it for the kitten to chase.

"We do?" Marinette teased. Chat looked at her and tilted his head, his round eyes somehow larger than normal. The kitten caught the toy once more, but was ignored this time.  
  
"Okay, okay, I admit, cats are the best." She said. A child approached the pet she was playing with, so she gave away the toy. She pointed the parents towards the workers from the shelter for adoption information and walked towards Chat. He spared her a sideways glance, but his attention was on the kitten.

"Thank you." She said quietly. He looked up, a puzzled look on his face.

"For what?" He asked. Marinette wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She hugged him lightly.

"For doing this. For bringing me here. For everything." She said truthfully, letting go and stepping back a bit. He looked back at her, his expression softened impossibly more than it had been as he was watching the kittens.

"Anything for you, princess." He said, squeezing her arm lightly. She looked around, finding another cat to play with. She felt Chat's eyes following her. When she reached the cat, she turned around, and Chat's attention snapped back to the kitten.

They had agreed not to present as a couple in public, Marinette didn't need the media attention and the hate from the "ladynoir" shippers. But watching him play with the cats, seeing his soft grin made it hard not to kiss him. She glanced at his lips, wishing her own could glide against them. Marinette saw them slide into a smirk and knew she had been caught. She met his eyes guiltily, giving him a small smile. He winked at her and then pointedly looked at the cat at her feet, begging for attention.

She picked up a catnip mouse, preparing to toss it, but the cat seemed more interested in rubbing against her legs. When she sat down on the floor, the cat quickly made itself comfy in her lap. Resigning to her fate, Marinette pet the cat, ignoring Chat's amused expression she was sure he was pointing her way. Another cat approached her, batting at the mouse she had set down. She tossed it, giggling as the cat shot after it. She watched that cat chase it around for a while, absentmindedly petting the cat who had settled in her lap.

As she stroked its soft coat, she couldn't help but compare it to Chat's hair. He had a habit of curling up with his head in her lap, begging for head massages. It almost felt like cheating, providing petting to someone else, even if it was just a pet. She felt the corner of her mouth tilt as she thought about her partner being jealous of a cat. She looked over and he met her gaze, a question in his look. She merely shrugged and went back to playing with a cat who had wandered up to her.

The event passed swiftly, Marinette and Chat playing with the cats and occasionally helping gather up pets. They locked eyes occasionally, but their focus was on the animals. The cats were more energetic than they seemed, and as the end was drawing close, the couple was visibly drooping. In the last half-hour, the two lazily cuddled with cats on the floor.

"Marinette." She startled at Chat's voice behind her. She hadn't seen him get up.

"It's over now, would you like me to take you home?" He asked. She nodded, standing up slowly. They thanked the event coordinators and walked out the doors. Marinette felt herself being scooped up as they lifted higher into the air. The wind on her skin was nice, she was used to just feeling it on her exposed cheeks. It certainly helped her to wake up from her stupor.

"That was nice." She said into Chat's chest. She felt the vibrations against her face as he spoke.

"Quite _meow_ -valous." He replied. She rolled her eyes. A comfortable silence fell between them, both too tired to keep up a conversation. When Chat landed on Marinette's balcony, she tightened her hold.

"Stay?" She asked as he set her down gently.

"Whatever my princess wishes." He assured, following her down into her room.


End file.
